pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Paterson
New Zealander | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | awards = 1982 John Cowie Reid Award for longer poems 1993 Katherine Mansfield Award for short stories | signature = | signature_alt = | module = | website = | portaldisp = }} Alistair Ian Hughes PatersonAlistair Ian Hughes Paterson, Amazon.com. Web, July 28, 2019. ONZM (born 1929) is a New Zealand poet and prose writer, and a long-time editor of the literary journal Poetry New Zealand. Life Alistair Paterson was born in Nelson, New Zealand, in 1929. He received his education from Nelson College, a boys-only state secondary school in Nelson, Christchurch Teachers College. He then attended Victoria University of Wellington, where he earned a B.A. degree and diploma of education. In the 1970s, Paterson served as a naval officer at the Devonport Naval Base, the home of the Royal New Zealand Navy. In 1994, Paterson published a novel, How to be a Millionaire by Next Wednesday. Around that time, he became editor of Poetry New Zealand, a literary journal. In 2001, Paterson chose, as the featured poet in Poetry New Zealand, Pooja Mittal, whom he described as a genius and "the best young poet of all." In December of that year, Paterson hosted a "poetry and champagne" event at the French Embassy in Wellington. The event was Paterson's way of marking the 50th anniversary of Poetry New Zealand, the literary journal then edited by Paterson. Paterson also chose the French Embassy as a way of promoting 23 November issue of the journal which featured work by French poets such as Jacques Darras. In 2003, New Zealand poet and critic Iain Sharp said of Paterson's work with Poetry New Zealand, "Since 1993 he has edited Poetry NZ magazine, tirelessly sending advice to dozens of actual and would-be contributors. I doubt if any other New Zealand editor has been quite so generous with his or her time." That same year, Paterson published Summer on the Cote d'Azur, a collection of social and political observation, and romantic theme poems written by Paterson between 1987 and 2003. By 2004, Paterson had opened a Poetry NZ office in Palm Springs, California. At that time, it was the only New Zealand literary journal with an overseas office. In 2008, Paterson published the long poem Africa. Recognition Paterson was appointed an Officer of the New Zealand Order of Merit for services to literature in the 2006 Queen's Birthday Honours. Awards *1982 Auckland University's John Cowie Reid Memorial Award for longer poems (joint winner) * 1993 Bank of New Zealand's Katherine Mansfield Award for short stories. Publications Poetry *''Caves in the Hills: Selected poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1965. *''Birds Flying: Poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1973. *''Cities and Strangers''. Dunedin, NZ: Caveman Press, 1976. *''The Toledo Room: A poem for voices''. Dunedin, NZ: Caveman Press, 1978. *''Qu'appelle''. Dunedin, NZ: Pilgrims South Press, 1982. *''Odysseus Rex'' (illustrated by Nigel Brown). Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1986. *''Incantations for Warriors'' (illustrated by Roy Dalgamo). Auckland: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1987. *''Summer on the Cote d'Azur''. Wellington: HeadworX, 2003. *''Africa: Kabbo, Mantis and the porcupine's daughter''. Auckland: Purini Press, 2008. Novel *''How to Be a Millionaire by Next Wednesday''. Auckland: David Ling, 1994. Non-fiction *''The New Poetry: Considerations towards open form''. Dunedin, NZ: Pilgrims South Press, 1981. *''Poetry NZ (literary magazine). Auckland: Brick Row, 1994- Edited *''15 Contemporary New Zealand Poets. Dunedin, NZ: Pilgrims South Press, 1980; New York: Grove Press, 1982. *''Short Stories from New Zealand''. Petone, NZ: Highgate / Price Milburn, 1988. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alistair Paterson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 17, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Heron Park" ;Audio / video *Alistair Paterson (b. 1929) at The Poetry Archive * The Depot’s Cultural Icons project, an audio interview with Alistair Paterson ;Books *Alistair Ian Hughes Paterson at Amazon.com ;About *Alistair Paterson at HeadworX *Paterson, Alistair at the New Zealand Book Council *Alistair Paterson's Poetics Blog Category:1929 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand poets Category:Officers of the New Zealand Order of Merit Category:People from Nelson, New Zealand Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets